Ghost
by Giusto Principessa
Summary: Lisanna came back. Everyone ignores Lucy and she dies of broken heart. What happens when the guild goes on vacation and discovers her grave? Please review! Rated T just to be safe! COMPLETE
1. Grave

**Ko-ni-chi-wa! I had this idea while **reading chapter 9 of _The Guild and the Ghost _by sereneskyragonslayer. **She has really good fics so i suggest to check them out. **

**Summary: Lisanna came back. Everyone ignores Lucy and she dies of broken heart. What happens when the guild goes on vacation and discovers her grave?**

**Please read and review! I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Listen up brats! Tomorrow we will be going on a one week vacation," Master announced while standing on the bar. "Yeah!" "Wooo-Whooo!" "Vacation!" shouted the guild. Mirajane smiled and asked, "Master. Where will we be going?" He paused to think for a while. "Hmm. We will be going to...Heartfilla Manor," he said.

Everyone paused. _Heartfilla_. THe name reminded the of their golden haired, brown eyed beauty. "When was the last time we saw that weakling?" asked Lisanna. "Not that long ago. I think about a week ago," stated Natsu while wrapping his arm around Lisanna'a waist. _  
_

_Slam_

"How dare you?!" shouted Levy. "What?" asked Lisanna with a sneer. "Are you talking about that little weakling?"

"She was not weak! She was stronger then _all _of you!" Wendy backed Levy up. "Yeah. Emotionally, mentally, _and physically, _" said Erza. She stood up and the three of them walk to the duo. "She trained and trained while you two were sitting here, having fun and _laughing_ at her," Erza harshly stated. Lisanna gulped and cowered behind Natsu. "Where do you think Lucy-san is right now? Even _we _don't know where she is!" shouted Wendy before she broke down.

"How could you! The last time you spoke to her was two months ago! And now we have to stay in a place that belong's to Lu-chan!" shouted Levy. The two sank to their knees and tears rolled down their faces. Erza tried to comfort the two of them. "I hope you're happy," she stared coldly at the two.

**Last day of their vacation...**

The guild, no matter how long they stayed in the manor, was lost. Almost every room was locked. They tried every single door until the found one that opened. It lead to a lush garden with oak, ash, and evergreens on both far ends of the garden walls. In front of the trees were beds of roses that were all different colors ranging from white to red to yellow. Mixed in with the were golden yellow daylilies. The main path split into three. In between, were patches of bright green grass. They followed the main path down to a lake. it was beautiful with water lilies and brightly colored koi fish, butterflies, and dragonflies.

"O-Oi. What's that?" asked Cana. She was pointing to an island in the middle of the lake. It was big enough to fit all the guild members comfortably. There were was something on it, a willow tree surrounded with lily-of-the-valley. The crossed a bridge from behind. When they got close enough, they saw Levy, Erza, Wendy, and Master already there. They were surrounding a stone slab. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Erza while pointing to Lisanna and Natsu.

* * *

**All I can think of right now! I think there's only going to be two chapters in total. I hope you guys like this and I will update the new chapter soon. I hope you like it and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Visitor

**Ko-ni-chi-wa! I hope you like this chapter! I like the reviews and I hope this story makes you happy! On to the story! **

**Sorry! I had a hard time deciding on Natsu's reaction. I kinda wanted to continue this story so i'm going to alter the plot a bit.**

_singing_

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

"We're here because I want this _beautiful _island. Who ever it belongs to doesn't deserve it," said Lisanna. She gazed at the little island with greedy eyes. "Who does this place belong to? We wanna buy it!" shouted Natsu.

"Disgusting," Wendy spat and glared at the two like it would make them burst into flames. The four glared at the two. The guild looked around and spotted the stone slab. They looked closely at it they became hateful towards the two. They glared along with they four.

"What's with the glares? What did we do?!" shouted Natsu as he protected Lisanna behind his back. "Read!_"_ shouted Erza. The two looked closely and found the slab said :

**Here lies Lucy Heartfillia and Infant.**

**Beloved friend and fairy.**

**May her broken heart now lie in peace.**

**R.I.P**

Lisanna's face twisted into a smirk, "So she's finally dead?" she asked. Natsu looked at her in disbelief. 'how could she say that?' he asked mentally. HE backed away from her and ran to Lucy's grave.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!" screeched Levy, Wendy, and Erza. "She died in an honorable way!" defended Levy. Wendy nodded, as did Erza. "Oh yeah? I bet she went down nice and easy." Lisanna taunted while running her fingers down her cheeks.

_"I must be naive but I was sure _  
_That love at first sight never visit these shores _  
_But you proved me wrong now I'm looking for you _  
_In the beauty I see _  
_in the things that I do _  
_Want to be with you with all my heart"_

A beautiful voice came from no where. The song stopped all the yelling and all was peaceful except for Natsu's quiet sobbing. Everyone closed their eyes to listen better.

_"But it was never meant to be  
we come from warring families  
And for this forbidden love  
Life is hard for us my dove  
I keep pressing on for you  
I have faith we'll make it through  
but if things don't go our way  
we'll meet in heaven some day"_

Natsu's wails were becoming louder and louder. No one could stop his tears and they all looked at him with pity. Everyone tried to help but no one could help him, even Lisanna.

_"Our wedding day would become our death  
But I will follow you in your theft  
If you stolen away in the midst of our mirth  
I will stay with you til the ends of the Earth  
I never gonna let you go"_

The voice became louder and they all felt warm arms wrap around them. Like they were being protected by someone that loved them dearly.

_"But it was never meant to be  
we come from warring families  
For us forbidden love  
Life is hard for us my dove  
I keep pressing on for you  
I have strength to make it through  
but if things don't go our way  
we'll meet in heaven"_

They felt safe in the embrace and smiled happily. Everyone in the guild was happy closed to enjoy the warmth more. It was comforting to them, the same way a mother comforted her child.

_"can death separate our love?  
we meet in the light above  
____And though when the time is done  
__you will still think of me as the sun"_

The sun set and casted a warm glow on everything. It make the lake a beautiful golden/red colour that everyone admired. The grass was warm and inviting them to sit and relax for a while.

_"It was never meant to be  
__we now have warring families  
__and for this forbidden love  
__life is hard for us my dove  
__I keep pressing on for you"_

Everyone had noticed that Natsu wasn't crying anymore. Instead his face held a smile like this was the best thing that ever happened to him.

_"I have faith we'll make it through  
but if things don't go our way  
we'll meet in heaven someday"  
_

The warm embrace left and was replaced with a warm glow of the sun. They all fell asleep, using the lush grass as a pillow. Smiles were all held in their faces as their eyes closed and they fell into a light slumber.

_"It was never meant to be  
we now have mourning families  
and with our forbidden love"_

Natsu was the first to wake up and what he saw surprised him. There was somebody at Lucy's grave and she looked like a total stranger. She place somthing on Lucy's grave and stood up. The figure turned around to face him and smiled.

_"Death was hard for us my dove  
I kept pressing on for you  
I had faith we'd make it through  
but since things went our way  
we meant in heaven today..."_

"L-Luce. You're back!" Natsu jumped up in joy and ran to hug her. His shouting woke the others up and they stared wide-eyed in shock. "Lucy!" they shouted and ran towards her.

* * *

Hello. All I can think of right now. So...sorry. My mind is kinda blanking out right now. Anyway please review and tell me what you think. I hope you like it and...bye! ^^ hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Who's She?

**Ohiyo! I got really nice reviews for this story so i'm really happey! ^^ Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter/story and please review!**

I don't own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Lucy's POV...**

"O-hi-yo!" I said after Natsu charged at me. "Lucy!" I heard the guild shout. Soon they, too, came rushing towards me. "L-Lu-chan. Why did you leave?" sniffed Levy.

"...Gomen...I wasn't strong enough. Gomen..." I apologized. I hated seeing her like this. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy and filled to the brim with tears.

"They all said you died. I knew they were wrong!" shouted Natsu while grinning like a mad man. "...Natsu...I-I am dead..." I said. My voice drifted off in the end. His face hell like the world was ending. My vision blurred and I felt something warm roll down my cheeks.

"Lucy. We're so sorry!" shouted the guild. They were all standing with sad faces. A second later, they bowed down to me. "It's fine. It's what fate had in store for me that day," I responded. I hated seeing them like that. The expressions on their faces and the sadness in their eyes. "B-But if we were there with you, you wouldn't have been turned into...this!" Bisca shouted motioning at her slowly disappearing body.

"My fate has already been decided. I don't like that look in your eyes or faces. Please, enjoy the rest of your life while you still can. I'll see you when it's your time," she replied with a smile. They still looked sad but nodded anyway.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I left you even though we were family," Natsu began to sob again. "Natsu, I'm going to leave soon. I don't want my last memories of you and Team Natsu to be so sad. Smile!" she said happily. And, as she said so, her body was slowly becoming more and more transparent.

"But how? How can I smile when I know that I was the one who let you die?!" he asked. "By doing what you usually do. No matter what the situation, you always managed to smile. Never. And I repeat, _NEVER. _Let that smile fade, no matter what because that's just who you are. And you never know, I might visit again one day," she replied.

For possibly the last time ever, she hugged him like no tomorrow. Her body faded away as a breeze came. Her body disappeared like glitter flying away. Fairy Tail watched as the shining pieces flew away like dancing fairies.

_"Till we meet again, Fairy Tail..."_

**7 years later...**

Fairy Tail was at the little island again. But this time, they weren't the only ones there. A figure stood in a cloak with their back faced to them. It was crouched and was carving something in the stone. From the looks of it, the person was a child. They stood up and their shoulders shook. Guild members flet bad as they heard drops of water hit the earth below.

"Who are you?!" questioned Gray. "Show yourself!" demanded Erza. "What are you doing with Lucy's grave?!" Natsu half asked half shouted. The figure froze and turned around. Gasps were heard everywhere. The figure was a seven year old girl.

"Who are you?" she asked while narrowing her eyes at them. "We're Fairy Tail. My name is Erza Scarlet. That man's name is Gray Fullbuster and the other guy's name is Natsu Dragneel," replied Erza. "...My name is Luna. Mama told me somethings bout you three and the rest of Fairy Tail," Luna responded as best as she could in while in thought.

"L-Luna?" asked Natsu. "...My father's name was what again? Gah! Watever." she mumbled to herself. She grinned and asked, "Which one of you is the strongest?" All fingers pointed to Natsu, even he pointed to himself. "O-hi-yo!" she shouted and an evil glint passed in her eyes before she charged at Natsu with incredible speed.

Natsu got up and charged at her. Luna stood her ground and kicked Natsu in his stomach hard enough to make him fly. Her fist swung with a giant impact and forced Natsu to skid and hit the willow tree. "Natsu!" shouted Erza as she ran after him.

The guild watched helplessly as Natsu was flung around like a rag doll. Natsu got up and stumbled towards Luna again. "Who's your Mama? Do we know her?" asked Gray. Luna glared at him and the rest of Fairy Tail making them shiver. Her eyes were sharp and cold as ice yet there was still a look of warmth in them.

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" she shouted. Natsu was running towards her and flung his fist at her. She step sided the attack and jumped away from him. They turned to face each other and stared.

"Fire Dragon's Fist!" he shouted as fire engulfed his hands. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Luna countered. The guild stared in she as Luna preformed one of Natsu's original attacks. Their attacks clashed and left a blinding light. When the light faded, Luna laid there with her eyes staring at the sky.

Natsu laid next to her with his eyes closed. "I don't know who you are but you hurt our Nakama. For that you shall pay," said Erza. "Bastards! Why could you be like this when Mama was still here?!" she retorted back at the re-equip mage. "We never left any nakama behind!" shouted Gray. The guild nodded in agreement. "Exactly! We'd never hurt our family like that!" shouted Jet.

"Cowards! You're just a bunch of cowards that won't accept the truth!" she shouted and shut her eyes tight as tears threatened to spill. "We care for _everyone _in the guild!" shouted Levy.

"LIARS!" she shouted as she collapsed, her fighting spirit leaving her. Tears poured like a waterfall from her eyes. The guild was enraged that someone thought that they would leave their own nakama behind. They all glared at her except for Wendy. Luna stood up and prepared to leave. Her eyes were dry and frierce.

Their eyes widened when they saw Natsu stand up and stumble towards her. _'What is he going to do?' _they all thought. They watched with glued eyes and Natsu got closer and closer. He held out one of his arms and put it on Luna's shoulder. With a quick hand movement, Natsu knocked Luna out.

"Sorry," was his reply. "J-Jerks," she mumbled as she fell to the cold, hard floor.

* * *

**So what do you think? I wanna know so please review! I hope you like this chapter/story! ^^**


	4. Hello Again!

**I'm _SO_ sorry for taking so much time to update. I have been really busy with fundraising for camp, Promotion T-shirts, and a swim party with my school. Pretty hard. BTW you should check out** Princess TeaParties**'s story. There's only one chapter so far but it's very good and she's working on the nxt chapterz.****  
**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

The guild stared in shock as the heard Luna was fighting with Natsu. _Again. _It had been about a year since Luna was adopted into Fairy Tail. Ever since then, Natsu and Luna had been fighting _non-stop._ "Natsu! Luna! No fighting!" Erza said sternly as her scarlet hair swished back and fourth. "A-Aye!" came Natsu's stiff reply as he saluted to Erza. "Should I listen to you?" asked Luna. Erza started glaring at her. Luna glared back in return. It went on until Luna put up both hands and sighed.

"Not today. Not on this day. Too important," she said. The guild stared at her like she grew another head or something. Luna _never  
_gave up on a good fight when she saw one. "Mira! What time is it?" she asked the barmaid. "Eto, about 12:30. Why?" replied the silver haired model. "Thanks! Well, I gotta go somewhere. Ja-ne!" she waved and left with a grin plastered on her face. "I wonder where she's going?" Mira asked aloud but got no answer.

Only when she left the guild did Luna let her smile drop. "How could they forget today?" she asked on her way to Heartfillia Manor.

* * *

"Oi! We're going to visit Lucy! Lets go!" shouted Master from the counter. The guild all nodded, quiet for once. The train ride and hike was filled with quiet chatting . After the train ride, everyone stopped to buy a flower or something for their dear friend. They wandered all the way to Lucy's grave and were surprised to see Luna there. Chatting happily with a faint, glittering figure. They both had a sparkle in their eyes that were filled with all different kinds of emotions. As the guild got closer, Natsu noticed that the figure shared the same golden hair as Luna.

His dragon hearing picked up parts of their conversation. "Mama!- I'm so happy!" were the only things he could make out. Luna finally spotted them and she smiled. She did some hand motions and pointed at them before the glittery figure turned around to them. The shock was evident on their faces as everyone's jaws dropped to the ground. "L-Lu-chan!" shouted Levy, who broke them out of their trance, as she flew past them and into Lucy's arms.

"I see you joined a guild Luna. Not just any guild either, you joined Fairy Tail." laughed Lucy as she poked Luna's nose.

"Eh? How did you know Mama?" Luna asked in while random question marks appeared around her head. Lucy laughed before explaining that she was in the same guild before and that her father is in the guild.

"WHO IS HE?!" she shouted. "You'll find out soon enough," the blonde mage said while turning to Natsu. Said man was staring in wonder and shock along with the rest of the guild.

"Bunny-girl. Aren't you dead?" asked Gajeel. Everyone sweat-dropped at his bluntness.

"Eto, I am. But didn't I say that I would visit?" she asked and tilted her head to the side. "Anyway, how's he doing lately Levy-chan?"

"Fine, I guess. But he isn't as cheerful," mumbled Levy. "Lucy, we're so sorry. We should have known earlier. We're sorry," said Mira. The rest of the guild shook their heads crazily.

"Un! We should have cared for family!" shouted Asuka. Lucy waved her off saying, "It's fine. Did you know, you have _two _Dragneels and _another _Heartfillia besides me in the guild?" Lucy questioned with a cheerful smile.

"So I was right! Luna _is_ your kid!" shouted,who would have guessed, Cana.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! Sharper then you look Cana!" shouted Lucy, ringing a bell that appeared out of no where. "How's that possible?!" shouted Jet and Droy.

"Eh! Eh! Your questions shall not be answered!" shouted Luna while making an 'X' sign with her arms.

* * *

**OKAY! Now I am officially done writing this chapter! I'm too tired and it's hard to think of these ideas. So I really need your help! If you have _any_ ideas for this story, please PM me! I really need help.**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed this chapter/story.**


	5. Final Chapter!

I don't own Fairy Tail! Got that? ^_^

* * *

Everything seemed to past by in a flash while Nastu stood there, his brain processing what was happening. Lucy was waving her hand in front of his face while calling his name.

"-stu. Natsu!"

"Oi! Answer her! You stupid fath-man! Ugh! I don't know how I'm related to _you _of all people!" she said and pointed an accusing finger at Natsu. This snapped Natsu out of his shock.

"What do you mean? _Related_?" he asked. Natsu started to walk up to Luna, causing her to take several steps back.

"D-don't tell me you didn't know," said Luna. She could feel the sweat rolling down the back of her neck as he slowly approached her. There was a 'thud' as her back hit Lucy's front.

"Of course he wouldn't know Luna. He didn't know that I was pregnant with you so he shouldn't know," Lucy replied, her voice smooth and eerily cold. "All he cared for was Lisanna, had eyes only for her. Didn't even know that I was pregnant with his own child either."

"L-Luce, why didn't you tell me?" Nastu asked, his whole body was shaking with anger and shock.

"Would it have made a difference?! Would you have cared for me? And leave Lisanna like you left me? Make someone go through the same pain?" Lucy asked again. But this time her voice was firm. Natsu's whole body stopped shaking, thinking about what could have happened.

_'What would have happened if I knew about Luna?' _Natsu thought. Ideas spun around in his head like a tornado.

"I'm sorry Luce,I didn't mean to forget you," he apologized with a look of regret on his face.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to Natsu, apologize to Luna. You took away her family and her chance at true happiness," Lucy said as she hugged Luna like a 5 year old child.

He stared at her like she was the only thing he had seen for years. No emotion could be read on her face as Natsu approached her like she was a porcelain doll. She was sure he would do something but never expected that he would _hug_ her.

"I'm sorry Luna. I didn't know and I neglected you. I'm sorry. I'm here now, please forgive me, please." Luna was touched by his words and felt the back of her shirt getting wet. She returned the hug and smiled.

"I forgive you, but you can't ever leave me again." said the eight year old girl. Natsu nodded and hugged her tighter then ever.

"Seems like my job is done. I hope you two live happily! Bye-bye, Fairy Tail, Natsu, Luna! For real this time! Bye-bye!" shouted Lucy. The while tears were visible in their eyes. Some held them in while others bawled their eyes out. Luna and Natsu looked up to see Lucy's body fading away like glitter. The next second, she was gone. It was as if she was never there. It was like they had been talking to a ghost.

The End

* * *

Done! Tell me what you think and I know the ending is really bad but I can't think of any other ending so if you have ideas... you know what to do, PM me!

Anywayz thx 4 reading 'nd plz^^ Hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
